


learning to fall (maybe not land)

by mymuseismusic



Series: in any universe, (no matter how far) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymuseismusic/pseuds/mymuseismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's new irritating roommate finally moves in. And Clarke falls fast. Though not in the way you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning to fall (maybe not land)

Clarke had been at Polis U for about two weeks now. And she could honestly say that she loved the university. She enjoyed her classes, the professors were helpful, and she and her best friend Raven had already made a few new friends from their dorm floor.

The night before Clarke moved in, she had received an email from the housing office stating that her roommate, a girl named Lexa, would be arriving late due to personal reasons. But after two weeks, Clarke didn’t know when to expect her, if she’d even be coming at all.

So when Clarke opened the door to her dorm room, shedidn’t expect to meet her roommate. She  _certainly_ didn’t expect for her foot to get caught under something and send her flying forward.

“Fuck!”

Clarke hit the carpeted floor with a hard thud. She could already feel her wrist hurting from trying to soften her fall.

“Hey, what the hell?” A sharp voice sounded out through the dorm.

Clarke craned her neck to look up at the voice. She saw a girl walking from the bedroom towards the little hallway. Clarke’s immediate thought was that this girl was absolutely beautiful. She had her hair down in waves; her arms crossed. She was around Clarke’s height and was definitely furious. 

So Lexa moved in…

Lexa walked towards Clarke, extending her hands. But instead of helping Clarke up, Lexa grabbed the thin, long black bag that Clarke assumed was what tripped her.

“You could learn to be more careful.” Lexa picked up the bag and leaned it against the counter of the kitchen, inspecting it thoroughly. 

Clarke shook her head in astonishment.

“Excuse me?” Clarke stood up from the floor and rubbed her wrist. She stared at the brunette who was clearly not paying her any attention. Clarke could feel her annoyance rising and wanted to just turn the girl around to face her.

“Why would you leave that in front of the fucking door?”

Lexa continued to ignore her and began unzipping the long bag.

“Hello!”

Clarke moved to stand next to Lexa, ready to just deal with the situation. Instead she was met with Lexa pulling out the handle of what Clarke knew was a sword.  _A fucking sword._

 _“_ Holy shit!” Clarke stepped back, cautiously. 

Lexa briefly turned to face Clarke and scoffed. Clarke met her green eyes and looked back in confusion. Lexa rolled her eyes before pulling at the handle to reveal a fencing sword.

“You should watch where you’re walking next time. Luckily it wasn’t damaged.”

“Next time?”

“I hope you don’t make it a habit of kicking things over that don’t belong to you.”

Clarke could only stand there in silence.

After inspecting the sword, Lexa slid it back into its bag and swung the strap over her shoulder. Then without another word, Lexa walked past Clarke into their bedroom, leaving her standing in the hall with a bewildered expression on her face.

_What the hell was that?_

_–_

After one week of living with Lexa, Clarke had had enough. She was sure that her shins and arms were permanently brusied from bumping into Lexa’s things, whatever they happened to be that day.

When getting out of bed one morning, Clarke got caught on Lexa’s laptop charger that stretched across the room, and sent her straight onto the floor.

Another time, Clarke was leaving their small kitchen when she banged her knee on one of Lexa’s designated cabinets that she had left open.

Whenever Clarke tried to talk to Lexa about it, she’d just give her one-word answers and then leave for either class or her fencing practice. If Clarke was lucky, she’d get a sentence out of her disaffected roommate.

“ _Sorry.”_

_“Okay.”  
_

_“Open your eyes more.”  
_

_“Pay more attention.”  
_

_“That was your own fault.”  
_

Clarke wanted to tear her own hair out. It wasn’t that hard to pick up your things from the floor or make sure something was put away enough so that  _someone_ wouldn’t bump into it in the middle of the night. Lexa was either going to drive Clarke mad or accidentally kill her from her things lying around.

Talking to Lexa wasn’t enough. Clarke had to change tactics.


End file.
